legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Prix
The Grand Prix is the sixteenth episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis The Grand Prix has finally arrived, but Dr Alvah ruins the event with her own competitor entry. Plot (Spoilers) The practice lap for the Grand Prix is being completed as the episode begins. Vicky is bonding with the girls, but Andrea is still sulking because she didn't get to be lead driver and doesn't want to be nice to their new friend. An unexpected entrant arrives on the track and Mia recognises the go-kart as the one that attacked her, but Stephanie points out it can't be the same one, as there is obviously a human driver in it. As the race starts, Vicky takes an early lead. Zobo is tracking Vicky from the air so Stephanie can give her advice during the race and sending his camera feed to Olivia's laptop. The AlvahKart starts moving up, passing several of the racers. In the Alvah pit, it is revealed that the KartBot is still driving itself, Joey is just sitting inside it to give the impression that it's being driven by a human operator. The control screen turns red as the weapons systems installed in the KartBot activate, then it uplinks to a satellite navigation system to scan the positional data of the other racers. Two racers are stalled out when they slip on oil released from the weapons systems of the KartBot. In the girls' pit, Chico runs out the door and Emma goes to find where he went. Two more racers crash as the KartBot uses bright lights to disorient them. Another two are removed when the Kartbot generates a smokecloud to obscure their vision. Emma walks into the Alvah pit to find Chico, just as Dr Alvah reveals her full plan, then realises Emma is standing behind her while she said everything. Ricky locks Emma in the pit bathroom to prevent her telling the other girls what she learned. Dr Alvah then starts on an insane rant about how the victory of the KartBot will prove her technology is superior to humans once and for all, which will make her technology wanted by everyone. Ricky is scared by how much his employer is losing her grip on sanity. There are only three racers left, Vicky, KartBot and one other. When the third crashes due to the KartBot causing it to slip off the track, it's down to just Vicky and the KartBot. Vicky is confident she can win, but then the KartBot gets in the lead and roadblocks her every time she tries to pass it. Both karts are called in for a pitstop and Dr Alvah's pit crew is revealed to be Alvahbots. Emma tries to "think like Olivia" and scavenges up parts to build an improvised battering ram, which falls apart as it hits the door with a mild thump. Grabbing the bathroom handle as she pulls herself up, she discovers the bathroom door was never locked and makes her escape with Chico. Vicky is frustrated with the KartBot, she compares it to playing chess with a computer, that every move she makes is predicted and countered as she makes it. Emma rushes up and confirms that what Vicky said is true, she isn't competing against a human driver, but a computerised control system. Vicky states that while she has a good chance of beating a human driver, she can't beat a computer. But Olivia has an idea, they need to use a racer who isn't so predictable, an irrational driver. Andrea is suddenly aware everyone in the pit is looking at her. The race continues, this time with Andrea as lead driver. She pulls out in front and the KartBot starts trying to predict her moves, only to experience a logic fail error which overheats it's computer core. The blue goo starts dripping from the core housing, causing the KartBot to explode. The girls are hosting a party to celebrate their teams' victory, with Dr Alvah looking in from outside and being angry. At this point, Laura arrests Dr Alvah for all her crimes. Joey and Ricky try to sneak away, but Barney stops them from leaving and they're arrested as well. As the girls and all their friends and family party together, Andrea talks to the audience and tells them she thinks she finally created a team name for the girls group, but doesn't get to say it when the girls give loud cheers and toss Andrea up. Fun Facts *The group scene for the credits features every guest and recurring character in the series. *Dr Alvah breaks the fourth wall when Ricky asks why she is telling him her plan again, then she explains that she's not telling him, but rather, addressing the shows' viewers. * During the end of episode dance montage, Dottie and Hazel perform the Russian Hopak dance. * When Andrea crosses the finish line, Liz, who is part of the audience, can be seen dabbing. Errors *For some reason, Donna is wearing her surgical scrubs instead of her casual clothes while watching the race. Gallery 01Group02.png 02VickyUniform.png|Vicky's new racing uniform. 04AndreaSulking.png|Andrea sulking because she didn't get to be lead driver. 05GroupCheer.png|Go Team! 06Chloe_GP.png|Chloe commentator. 07MegaphonedChloe.png|Chloe getting megaphone blasted by Zack. 08ZackAndChloe_GP.png|Zack and Chloe commentary. 09AlarmedMia.png|Mia recognises the KartBot. 10MiaIdentifiesCart.png|"That's the kart that ran me off the track!" 11JoeyInKartBot.png|Joey in the KartBot. 12DrAlvah_RealGames.png|"Let the real games begin!" 13KartBotWeaponScreen.png|Non-regulation weapons in the KartBot. 14DottiePopcorn.png|Dottie won't let Dean have her popcorn. 16OMB_WatchingRace.png|Olivia's mother and Barney watching the race accident. 17Nobody.png|"Nobody beats my Vicky!" 18WorriedJoey.png|Joey is worried about being in the KartBot. 19DeanPopcorn.png|Dottie trying to get her popcorn back from Dean. 20ChicoEnteringAlvahPit.png|Chico sneaking into the Alvah Pit. 21MonologingMistake.png|Classic villain mistake, monologuing with one of the heroines right there to hear everything! 22EmmaNoticed.png|Ricky and Dr Alvah finally notice Emma. 23SmileyEmma.png|Emma's nervous smile. 24Alvah_ASpy.png|"What's this? A spy?" 25EmmaTalky.png|Dr Alvah is confused by Emma talking too much and too fast. 26WorriedRicki.png|Ricki is scared by Dr Alvah's insanity taking effect. 27ScaredRicki.png|Ricki trying to put space between himself and the lunatic scientist. 28Alvah_TellingThem.png|Dr Alvah telling Ricky she's talking to the viewers, not him. 29QuietThump.png 30UnlockedDoor.png|"The door was unlocked all this time?" 32VickyAndEmma.png 33MiaIdea.png|Mia has an idea. 34LookingForCompleteManiacDriver.png|"We need a complete maniac driver to confuse the KartBot." 35CompleteManiacDriverFound.png|We found our complete maniac driver. 36WatchingAndreaRace.png|The team watching Andrea race. 37AndreaWheelie.png|Go-Karts don't normally pop wheelies, but Andrea found a way to do it! 38AndreaBackwardsDriving.png|Andrea driving backwards. 39Vicky_Tension.png|Vicky is getting a tension headache from Andrea's crazy driving. 40VickyInterview02.png|Vicky's post race interview. 41DonnaAndLiz.png|Donna and Liz. 42AnnoyedAlvah.png|Dr Alvah is annoyed, Joey and Ricky are dancing. 43UnderArrest.png|Alvah, Ricky and Joey arrested for their crimes Daniel appears at the Grand Prix party.jpg|Daniel appears at the disco party, to Mia's shock. Mia & Daniel embrace.jpg LEGO Friends Girls On A Mission - Ep 16 "The Grand Prix" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)